Malicious Mages
*Flying High *Elemental Workshop I Recommended: |items = *Any pickaxe *Elemental shield *Elemental helmet *Gold bar Recommended: *Armour (Dragonhide armour or better is recommended) *Food for the final battle |kills = * Two Zamorak wizards (level 65) with ranged or melee. }} Walkthrough When talking to the Yew Dryad to start the quest he will be ranting on angrily about destroying the Zamorak Wizards. When you can select an option for talking to him, select the 'Keep listening' option and he will notice you soon. Otherwise he will say "Don't bother me!" and keep ignoring you. Once you have talked to him and started the quest, walk over to the South-East Passage and talk to one of the Dryad Guards and ask 'What happened to the passage over there?' Clearing the passage To clear the passage, wield your pickaxe and click on the magic wall. Your character will try to mine the wall, but the pickaxe head will fly off! Collect the head but do not put it back together. Talk to one of the Dryad Guards and they will say 'I think you might need a dwarf to fix that'. Upgrading the Pickaxe Go to either of the dwarves guarding the passage that goes under White Wolf Mountain and talk to them. Ask if he can upgrade your pickaxe. He will say yes, but only if you get him a gold bar. Use the gold bar on him and he will say 'OK, now I will upgrade your pickaxe for you. But it will no longer be useful for mining ordinary rock, for gold is too soft'. He will give you back a golden-tipped pickaxe. You can now use this to get through th magic wall. Going through the Magic Wall Now go back to the Tree Realm. Go down, but use the bank down there to prepare for fighting the Zamorak Wizards. When you are ready, use your pickaxe on the Magic Wall. You will pass through it and you will make the comment 'That was like it wasn't even there!' If you look back, you won't find and Wall there! Walk north up the passage, ignoring all the side passages, because they are loop tracks with Hellhounds (level 101) in them. Fighting the Zamorak wizards After walking down the passage, you will see a round dead end. Before walking into it, however, turn on protect from magic! When you walk into it, a short cutscene will play, showing the Zamorak wizards teleporting into the room and using Fire Bolt on you. If you try to attack the one on the east first, it will say, 'this wizard seems to be protected by some kind of magic'. Attack the wizard on the west side of the room. Once you have killed the wizard on the west side, you can attack the one on the east. Finishing up To finish the quest go and talk to the Yew Dryad. He will say 'Good job. We are in your debt once again.' CONGRATULATIONS! QUEST COMPLETE! Rewards * * * 10,000 experience in either Constitution, Prayer or Slayer * Ability to use the underground tunnel transport to go to tunnel exit all over Gielinor Music Music tracks unlocked: * Veil of Darkness * Death and Fire